Be My Valentine, Tonio
by Patch-insertnumbershere
Summary: (LeonTonio) It's Valentine's Day and Tonio finds himself meeting up with Leon to spend time with him like any typical couple on this day of love. Leon hopes he's able to impress his boyfriend (or whatever Tonio is okay with being called) and put on as many romantic moves as possible. Warning: This story contains too much cheesy on Leon's part.


**D**isclaimer: The Vocaloids featured in this story do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful companies which includes Zero-G.

Notes/Comment: I wrote this story in late February of last year on Tumblr, but have now decided to post it here after being gone for so long. To be honest, I was planning on posting it in that "Tulip and Rose" compilation of LeonTonio stories; however, since it was near Valentines, I changed my mind.

And yeah, "tsundere" Tonio should be a thing. 

* * *

**He still talked to him even after he moved away.**

Even though he had to leave along with Lola and Miriam, Leon still had his one-on-one chats with him over the phone. Sure, he had to be scolded by him for leaving without telling him or the others about their retirement when the Engloid first called him from a hotel telephone- exactly three days after he and the other two left - but now they were chatting as normally, much to Leon's relief.

So, on this day, Leon once again picked up the telephone and dialed his number with an idea in mind.

Since today was Valentines Day, Leon decided to invite Tonio over for some lunch, or perhaps something more than mere eating. Leon hoped that the opera singer would be all right with this proposal...

* * *

**Be My Valentine, Tonio! - Love, Leon**

When Lola finally woke up on Valentines Day at the hotel suite in which she, Leon, and Miriam were living in for the time being, she was greeted by the site of Miriam eating at the couch with a plate of pancakes and bacon she had ordered from room service; and yet she had yet to see the blonde.

Miriam caught the sight of the dark skinned Vocaloid and immediately turned her head to her with a slight smile. "Well, you're awake!" she said. "Happy Valentines."

"Happy Valentines to you too, I guess," Lola replied, scratching the back of her hair as she did so. "Where's Leon?"

"Getting ready for his date."

Lola raised a brow. "A date? With whom?" She had a guess or two on whom was going out with Leon, but just to make sure before coming to any assumptions, she decided to ask.

"Tonio," she answered with a casual tone in her soft voice. "He woke up around the same time as I did, he called Tonio after I dialed for room service for the two of us, and he offered to meet up have a date since it's Valentines Day."

Ah, so it _was_ Tonio who was going on a date with Leon. Well, it was nearly official at this point in time that the two were a couple/boyfriends/whichever title was best to describe them. Heck, Leon had been showing signs of liking Tonio more than a mere friend since early last year; so, that was no surprise to Lola nor Miriam.

That was when the restroom door - that was located on the far right of the room - opened suddenly with Leon stepping out in his best white dress shirt and tossing on his dark blue vest, his shoulder length hair brushed perfectly as usual. At once, the male Vocaloid saw Lola staring directly with a small, amused smile at him. "What's up with that smile, Lola?"

"You're going on a date with Tonio for Valentines?" She chuckled out, "How cute."

Ooh, so _that's_ why she made that face. To be honest, Leon was rather surprised that Tonio agreed to go on a date with him so easily; but he wasn't going to push his luck on them doing more than eating.

...although he _did_ plan on taking Tonio elsewhere if things became heated between the two of them. He had to prepare for anything to happen, after all.

**_Anything._**

"Leon, you're blushing," Miriam commented, snapping Leon out of his thoughts which were slowly going down the gutter.

"Am not," Leon huffed in reply. "I was getting warm in my outfit for a moment, that's all. I was _not_ imagining Tonio and I sharing a hotel room for the night and doing questionable things."

Miriam and Lola stared at Leon in silence, the blonde staring back at both of them while somewhat unaware that he probably said too much about his inner thoughts. The said silence lasted for, if one wanted to know the exact amount of time, seven seconds until Lola spoke.

"Leon," she said with furrowed brows while she scratched the back of her head, "go meet up with Tonio before you blurt out something else in front of us that you'll regret."

"...okay."  
"Have fun."

"Try not to make Tonio uncomfortable," Miriam added.

Leon, although he knew better than to force a person into an uncomfortable position, took slight offense with a small pout. "I won't, Miriam. We're just going to have a lovely time together, regardless of what happens."

And he was going to keep that promise, shoving any of _those_ situations from popping within his mind in front of Miriam and Lola once again.

* * *

**It was near twelve o'clock in the afternoon.**

Once he paid off the taxi driver and made his way to the five-star hotel's entrance, the opera singing Vocaloid adjusted his tuxedo's jacket out of self-consciousness. Thankfully, he had prepared himself well enough for this date with Leon; though he was almost late showing up due to traffic on the way to this downtown area of the city.

This meeting/date/whatever else this could be called could be considered bittersweet as well, since it had been nearly two months since Tonio had seen Leon. He admit that he missed seeing Leon outside in the morning, checking on his tulips whilst the other Vocaloid tended to his dear rose bushes. He, pretty much, missed Leon in general. The fact that he moved out with Miriam and Lola bothered Tonio, as so the other Vocaloids.

Oh God, he was going to physically see Leon instead of talking to him over the mobile. He wondered, however, how Leon would react to finally seeing him. Well, he was going to find out any second now.

And no, he wasn't going to mention how much he missed him at their home.

The lobby, as it _was_ part of a five-star hotel, was indeed fancy with a large water fountain in the middle, plenty of couches and recliners around the said area, and a vacant grand piano sitting beside the glass wall to the very left. He could smell the food that was being served at the hotel's restaurant which was further into the establishment, though he wasn't tempted to make his way there, since Leon asked to meet here in the lobby first.

He should be arriving any second now, although Tonio wasn't certain _where_ the blonde was going to pop out from.

After making his way over to the fountain in order to see it up close, Tonio hovered a hand over the water before he dipped his index finger and immediately felt small chills running up his finger. Bloody hell, that's cold.

"Tonio!"

Upon hearing his name being called by a more than familiar voice, the opera Vocaloid turned his right - to where he heard someone calling him - and saw Leon hurrying over to him, having stepped out of a small store, while he waved with a bright smile on his face.

Granted, Leon looked like a dork with parts of his hair pulled back into a ponytail while the rest graced his face and neck; but Tonio still felt the back of his neck burn at seeing him.

Leon immediately pulled Tonio into a tight hug as soon as he reached him, wrapping his arms around the other singer's waist and nuzzling into his neck that was hidden under a white winter scarf. "Happy Valentines, love," he murmured with a tiny grin. "It's so great to see you again..."

"Not in _public_, Leon," Tonio grumbled out as he fought off the blush which wanted to appear on his face.

Instead of replying to that, Leon whispered, singing playfully, "I-_missed_-you~..."

God damn it, Leon. This fluttering in his chest wouldn't go away, no matter how much Tonio repressed himself, reminding constantly in his mind that these two were standing in a hotel lobby and around other people. Thankfully, Leon released him and stood up straight, and then he held out a bouquet of red roses - two dozen, to be exact - with the smile still present.

"Let me guess. Those are for me, right?" Tonio questioned.

"You'd be absolutely right about that!"  
"..."

"I'm sorry if it's a bit obvious or whatnot since these are flowers that you all ready grow at the house," Leon said in a bashful manner and with a brow furrowed upwards, "but, I thought that giving these to you on Valentines would be nice. I hope you don't mind, love."

Tonio swore that Leon came off as a dork to him sometimes. Loveable dork, although.

"No, I...don't mind at all, actually." The opera Vocaloid accepted the bouquet without hesitation, then he mumbled, "Thank you." He was about to insist that they head to the restaurant all ready, but, he almost jolted at the hands clasping over his around the flowers. Leon's tender fingers brushed the skin underneath his in such an affectionate manner and the fact that his gaze had softened, that Tonio's cheeks turned red once more.

"Is this the '_tsundere_' thing that Sonika mentioned that you were?" Leon asked with an amused smile and a brow raised. "If so, it's pretty cute."

"Leon, I swear to God if you call me a '_tsundere_' again..."

Leon's smile broke into a grin as he gave in to Tonio, replying, "All right, I'll stop. I was just kidding." Removing his hands from the other man's, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and lead him off down a hallway straight ahead. "Anyway," he spoke, "let's go and have something to eat. I'll bet you're hungry from your trip here, or at least a little thirsty."

"A bit, yes." He nodded.

"All right then. When we get there, get anything you want. It's on me."  
"Really?"  
"Yes really."

"Are you certain?" Tonio raised a brow as he asked that.

Leon nodded as he pulled Tonio closer to him, causing him to make a small grunt. "I'm sure! We're on a Valentines date, aren't we? I insist!"

The brown eyed man glanced over at Leon, and then he murmured, "If you say so."

Huh, so this _was_ a real date. Shit, why was his cheeks flaring at that. Maybe Sonika was right about the '_dere_' thing, or whatever that stupid trope was called. Even hearing a word like 'date' was making him flustered...then again, he was finally with Leon in person after weeks upon weeks of not seeing him face-to-face, having physical contact with Leon definitely helped him feel this way. Talk about 'sentimental'...

* * *

**Restaurant**

"I could never get how you could down so many martinis like that," Leon commented whilst Tonio finished drinking his second martini, the two of them seated beside each other at an elegant table, decorated with a red cloth and a lit candle sitting in the middle. "I mean, they're so bitter..."

As soon as he sat the empty glass down, Tonio responded with a tiny, amused grin, "It's perfectly for a bitter person like me, then."

"What? No, you're not bitter, if that's what you're saying."  
"Trust me, I am."

Leon's brows furrowed as he frowned at how his grin remained on his face while he leaned back against his seat. Cautiously, the blonde asked him, "Why do you believe that you are?"

"I may," he truthfully admitted, "or may not have snapped at several members of our 'family' the day after you three left, blaming their success for your retirement in a fit of drunken rage."

Well, Leon had no idea how to respond to that. He didn't know Tonio was that angry about what happened to him, Miriam, and Lola; but then again, for all Leon knew, there were probably other 'family members' who had felt similar to Tonio during those first few days. Good grief!

Leon, upon instinct, reached a hand underneath the table and held onto Tonio's, rubbing a thumb on his palm for extra comfort. "Aw, I'm so sorry, Tonio," he mumbled. "All three of us missed you and the others so much since we had to leave. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do...for you, especially, since you're clingy at times. It was probably the hardest on you went you left."  
"It was."

"Do you miss being a Vocaloid?" he asked Leon all of a sudden, his eyes glancing to him.

"It depends," he replied. "I mean, I'm still considered a Vocaloid in some way; but, I'm retired. I miss singing as a Vocaloid, and living with you."

"I know you do," Tonio chuckled. "You always mention it over the phone."

"Ah, right-"

Just as Leon said that, a growl interrupted the conversation between the couple. Knowing exactly what it was and where it came from, they looked down at Leon's stomach, just as it growled even louder.

"Oh...uh," Leon stammered from slight embarrassment, "sorry...about that. I didn't eat this morning, so..."

Wait a moment, he had forgotten something. Tonio shifted in his seat, reaching a hand inside of his jacket for a moment. Within his jacket, there was a pocket that had a gift he needed to give Leon, and thankfully, this was the most convenient timing.

A short cough caught Leon's attention.

The blonde turned his head to look at Tonio, but he was greeted by the other Vocaloid holding out a medium-sized box in the shape of a heart to him. "Is that a box of chocolates?" he asked as a grin came to his face, his eyes sparkling at the sight.

"Yeah, it is," Tonio felt his face beginning yet again from Leon's stare, however, he added in, "I forgot to give it to you earlier. I-it's nothing much. Please take it."

"Aww, that's pretty sweet of you!"  
"_Leon_..."

He held in a laugh as he generously grabbed the box, thanking him softly, "Thank you, Tonio. This should keep me settled 'til our food gets here." Leon opened the box with ease and, as he grabbed a piece of the square chocolates, he said to Tonio, "I still think we should've ordered a plate of spaghetti and shared it."

"You only wanted to do that because you knew what could possibly happen," Tonio retorted.

"And, what would that be?"  
"You want to kiss me that way."

"If you think about it though," Leon paused in the middle of his sentence so he could pop the chocolate into his mouth, then he chewed and swallowed the piece within a matter of seconds and finished his sentence, saying, "we haven't kissed before...unless Christmas counts."

That was indeed true. The last time that the two of them became close was during Christmas, underneath a mistletoe which Sonika hung over every entryway in the house. Hm...

"That seems to be about right..." he murmured under his breath as the man beside him ate another piece of caramel filled chocolate squares.

Minutes later, the food they had ordered were soon delivered to their table. The two mainly ate with an occasional word or two and one looking at the other for a second whilst they ate. Considering the situation as to why Leon was living at this hotel with Lola and Miriam bothered Tonio, but he honestly didn't feel like bringing up the subject of 'retirement' now, nor did he want to for as long as he was physically here with him.

"Leon," Tonio spoke up once he settled his seventh martini on the table, "I was actually planning on spending the weekend here. I wanted to get away from everything else for a while." As soon as he said that, he felt Leon gazing over at him, and the opera singer added, "I was wondering if, perhaps...you could stay with me in my room, if that makes sense."

"Of course I can!" Leon pipped cheerfully. "We can watch some movies together, go to some of the shops around here, whatever you want!"

"Quick reply to that. Are you that eager...?"  
"Well, yeah. We haven't seen each other since December, so of course I'm 'eager' to spend more time with you besides our date!"

He felt a smile cross his lips from hearing that. "That's nice."

* * *

**Room 514**

Funny enough, the two had retired to the room which Tonio reserved after he and Leon were done eating and, in Tonio's case, drinking. The two planned to go out and around town tomorrow and simply stay in the hotel room, watching whatever was on the television.

Leon sat at the foot of the bed whilst Tonio was seated in the recliner, both of them enjoying a movie that Leon found as he scanned the channels.

"You know," Leon spoke up suddenly, "I just realized that we didn't really do anything romantic for today."

"Hm?" Tonio glanced at Leon with a quirked eyebrow.

"Granted, I guess there's not much to do as a couple for Valentines Day besides going on a date...is there?"

With a blunt reply, the opera singer said, "Besides having sex, I guess you're right."

'_Darn_,' Leon thought with his head hanging down and his brows furrowed, '_I should've planned some other romantic things for the two of us. I'll bet Tonio's getting bored this way._'

He let out a sigh and scratched at the back of his neck. His eyes didn't look up, even as he felt the bed sink a little to his left. The only sound to be heard was the television as a commercial break for a grill played in the background. A hand brushed across his own that laid on his knee, and then Leon's ears burned as a kiss was planted on his left cheek.

"You're assuming that I'm not having a nice time because we haven't done much. Am I right?" Leon heard Tonio ask gently.

"Yeah, sort of." Leon made a small grin at him. "I'm sorry that this day was so dull."

"I get to see you again, don't I?"  
"Yeah, but-"

"If anything," Tonio told the blonde, "that's the thing that matters to me. I..." He paused when he began to turn a light shade of crimson yet again. Damn it, this is embarrassing, but, he needed to say this stuff if he wanted Leon to feel better. "I..." he whispered with scrunched eyebrows, "I love you, and I miss seeing you at home with the rest of us, old man."

"Watch who you're calling an 'old man', you're not that much younger than I am," he playfully warned as he moved his arm behind Tonio and pulled him close enough to where the singer nearly sat on his lap. "I get what you're saying, though. I've missed you so much, love."

They stared at each other, falling silent again with the blush on Tonio's face never fading and Leon's hand rubbing the small of his back. Leon jolted when the other man's hands cupped his cheeks, but he didn't shake them off, nor did he tell him to remove the soft hands from his face.

"The last time we kissed was back in December, right?" Tonio questioned, tracing a circle on Leon's right cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Right."  
"And you wanted to do it again, didn't you?"

"That's about right," Leon replied. "Did you want to do that now?"

When he saw him nod once, although he looked flustered. Aw, how cute. The sight, alone, cause Leon's smile to widen just as he and Tonio leaned in carefully. Eventually, Leon felt his stubble rub against the side of his mouth, and the two kissed each other; a soft singular kiss which lead them into another and another after they enjoyed the warmth of their lips brushing.

After breaking another kiss they shared, Leon murmured against Tonio's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, pretty boy," Tonio responded below a whisper.

"Watch it."  
"Make me."

"I'd rather not at the moment," he said. "Let's just show each other how much we missed the other. It's Valentines, after all."

**end**


End file.
